Meet the Team 7
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: [sequal to Ever Flowing Tears] What happens when Hinata finally meets team 7? Will Naruto stay with her or be captivated by someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or from Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto, although I wish I did.

S.Z.: This fic is a sequel to Ever Flowing Tears. What would happen once the rest of Naruto's team found out that he had a girlfriend? Well keep reading and find out lol come on, don't act like me and be lazy lol!

Meet the Team 7:

Chapter one: I would like you to meet…

It was a clear calm day and team 7 was at the training grounds. It was around noon so the team had braked for lunch. They were peacefully eating their boxed lunches when all of a sudden Kakashi broke the silence.

"So Naruto… you seem really happy these past couple of days, you should introduce us to your girlfriend…"

Naruto blushed blood red.

"W-what are you talking about Kakashi-sensei? I don't have a girlfriend. What w-would make you think that?"

"The fact that you're getting so worked up over what I said is a pretty strong clue…"

Naruto put his head down to hide his blushing. Sasuke and Sakura, who had been sitting on either side of their orange clad teammate, were looking at him oddly.

"But I am serious Naruto…" continued Kakashi "You're team is like your family; you should introduce us to her…"

Naruto put his head up and looked at his teacher. He grinned goofily and rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, sure! When should I introduce her to you?"

"Naruto… it's not just me you have to introduce her to, Sasuke and Sakura are a part of this team too you know… I bet they would like to meet her as well…"

Naruto looked at Sakura. She was giving him and odd look that was pretty hard to describe. He remembered how he used to like her and wondered how she was going to react once she saw Hinata.

He turned his head to look at Sasuke. He would try to imagine Sasuke's expression when he saw that his goof-up teammate got a girlfriend before he did.

Then he turned back to his sensei and then it clicked in…

"Wait a minute sensei, seriously… how did you know?"

Kakashi made a goofy face, or what you could see of his face anyway.

"Heh, heh… I saw you with her the other day… you were walking her home… you know Naruto, you're a lot nicer and politer with girls than I thought you would be… you've grown."

Naruto's face lit up whenever he heard his sensei say that. Sasuke and Sakura, still silent, gave him a kind of "nice and polite? Yeah right?" kind of look. Naruto began to get annoyed.

"Okay guys seriously! Would you stop looking at me like I have 5 heads!"

Back at Naruto's house, Hinata had come over for supper (ramen cups of course). They were happily eating their noodles when Naruto asked his shy girlfriend…

"Say Hinata… um… I have to ask you something, would you like to meet my team?"

"Huh? But Naruto, I already know your team…"

"Okay but you see… I haven't told them that you're my girlfriend yet and Kakashi-sensei said that your team is like your family so I have to introduce you or something like that and so that's why I'm asking… Hinata, would you like to meet my team?"

"Well Naruto… since you put it that way, I'd love to meet your team!" she smiled sweetly.

"Okay, well then, how about tomorrow evening?"

"Okay…"

Naruto grinned at her and then went back to finish their noodles in peace…

That night came to the introduction…

It was to be held at Naruto's house. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting down in the main area and Naruto was standing outside leaning against the door waiting for Hinata. He waited there nervously as he began to see Hinata coming around the corner.

"Hi Hinata…" greeted Naruto.

Back inside, the three could hear shifting outside the door. She was there they all knew that she was and they were eager to see who it was. Naruto opened the door and heads popped up.

"Okay guys… well, I'd like to introduce you to my new girlfriend…" He opened the door and in walked Hinata. "Hinata. Hinata meet my team… here's Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and… augh… Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the tone of voice Naruto used to say his name and then went straight back to pretending not to care.

Sakura smiled reluctantly and you could easily see the strain in her smile.

Kakashi got up and went over.

"Well pleased to meet you Hinata… Hyuuga, is it?" said Kakashi shaking her hand.

"Yes sir…" said Hinata a little flustered.

"And he's treating your right I hope…"

"Yes sir…"

"Good… well I'd love to stay but I have an important meeting. It was nice meeting you Hinata, and good luck to the both of you! Good bye!"

And as if he had planned it, Kakashi walked right out of the door and closed it gently behind him. Sasuke and Sakura were speechless watching their sensei leave. He was the one who dragged them there! And now they had to stay! Hinata and Naruto sat down in front of the two shocked teammates. They were there for about and hour just awkwardly staring at each other, until Hinata got up.

"Um Naruto… it's been really nice but it's getting late… I have to go."

"That's okay Hinata, I'll see you off!"

"Okay!"

The couple went outside the door and the remaining teammates went to spy through the crack in the door. They saw Naruto gently stroke Hinata's face and run his fingers through her hair, then lightly kiss her lips before saying goodbye. The thought in Sasuke and Sakura's heads were the same:

_I never knew Naruto could be so sweet and romantic_

The two looked at each other as if they knew what the other was thinking the same thing and then quickly went back to sit as they saw Naruto coming back.

"sigh" sighed Naruto.

"You like her a lot, don't you Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Huh?" said Naruto while blushing by the sudden question "Yeah I do… she's really great." He smiled dreamily.

"I see" said Sakura a little sad sounding "why?"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why is she so great?"

"Well just because… she's sweet and kind and she makes me feel wanted unlike two certain people I know! But still… she's generous and really pretty to boot."

Sakura got up, and went over to the door.

"It was nice of you to invite us over Naruto… I'll see you tomorrow." She went out the door. Naruto watched her leave then turned to see Sasuke still sitting there.

"And why aren't you leaving?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"…"

"Hello! Are you alive?"

"What do you mean… she makes you feel wanted?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me…"

"Well… she doesn't expect anything… she likes me for me and yet she makes me feel important and special."

Sasuke got up and he looked mad. He stood beside Naruto, took his wrist and squeezed it hard.

"Ow!" cried Naruto.

"The next time you think that you're alone and you need her to agnolige you open your eyes… there are people like that right under your nose."

He let go of his wrist and stormed out of the door…

The next day at training, it was awkward. None of the young ninja could look at eachother directly in the eye and they kept messing up in their techniques. Kakashi was watching them from under a tree.

_Well, well_ thought Kakashi _It seems that I've opened a can or worms… and it can only get more interesting from here_

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the Team 7

Chapter two: Stressful day off 

It was a normal day off. Naruto was just hanging around at home. He was getting ready to eat his lunch (again, ramen) when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Augh! Who could that be?" said Naruto stomping towards the door. "What!" he said opening the door. "Oh Sakura… what are you doing here?"

"Um…" she seemed really out of place "I was just in the area and I was wondering if well… um… could I come in?"

"Sure!" said Naruto a little unsure.

She came in and sat down at the table where Naruto finished his ramen. She sat there in silence until Naruto broke it.

"So did you come here for a reason Sakura?"

"Huh? Well I… uh…"

"Hm?"

"Listen Naruto, I… well I… wanted to apologize for anything I've done to make you feel bad…"

"What? Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"I didn't know that you felt so bad… and I never gave you the time of day and I… well… I kind of knew about your feelings that you used to have for me and I guess what I'm trying to say is… I misjudged you Naruto and I'm sorry…"

"What do you mean?"

"… _/What do I mean? I mean that I regret not letting you take me out on a date and now it's too late_/"

"Sakura?"

"I'll see you at training tomorrow Naruto."

She got up slowly and walked out of the door.

"Sakura… what was that all about?" asked Naruto to himself.

It was around supper time. Naruto was about to eat (sigh ramen) when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"What is this, 'disturb Naruto's meals' day?" He opened the door "What! Sasuke! Augh! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto and barged in. Naruto got super annoyed by this. He folded his arms and glared at his teammate.

"What do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are, barging in here like you own the place? Hello! I'm talking to you!"

"I don't hate you…"

"WHA?" said Naruto in shock.

"I can't believe that you actually felt that hated by us!"

"Where is this coming from? Can you blame me? The only thing you could ever call me is, loser, idiot and coward! NO wonder I would think that you hate me!"

"Don't get worked up… it's nothing important… I shouldn't have come…"

He began to walk out of the door when Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"No way! You came here, you barged in, you spoke… now finish what you started and explain yourself!" demanded Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him, then pulled him close and kissed him. Naruto was in too much shock to pull away. The raven haired boy leaned back.

"There! Does that answer your question…?"

Sasuke stormed out of the door and slammed it behind him. Naruto gawked with his mouth open until it hit him:

"GAHHHH! I kissed him again! Ewwwww!"

Around eleven pm, Naruto was feeling pretty tired from the events of that day. He was about to get into bed when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Augh! Disturb my meals and my sleep! What kind of day off is this supposed to be?"

He opened the door and was faced with yet another surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei! Now you? Uh…" Naruto was horrified "…you're not gonna try to kiss me too are you?"

"What? I don't know what you ate today Naruto but I'd stop if I were you."

Naruto exhaled.

"So… how was your day off?"

"It was weird sensei, first… wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

"Let me explain… I knew that you felt neglected by Sakura and Sasuke. They took you for granted so it's only natural when you moved on and found happiness for yourself, they would get jealous and their true feelings for you would show…"

"What are you sayin' sensei… true feelings?"

"They both care about you Naruto… some more than others but I digress. Look I'm just trying to say that… agnolige them as you would have wanted… that way we'll avoid more neglect and pain."

Naruto was speechless and maybe a little confused. Kakashi said goodbye and left him to think. Once Kakashi was gone, the blonde went back in his room and tried to get to sleep but he was wide awake, thinking…

"sigh this day has just been one big ball of confusion… what is going on with my life?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Team 7

Chapter three: Life goes back to normal

The next day, training was on. They had been training rigorously all morning and it was finally time for lunch. Kakashi was gone for a little while and he had left his students to eat. Sakura and Naruto were eating lunch together while Sakura appeared to have taken off just like Kakashi. It was silent fro the longest time when Sakura broke the silence…

"Naruto?"

"Huh? What?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"_/is that all you can say when I talk damn it?"/ _I guess… well… I'll tell you the truth: When I saw how happy you were with Hinata and how sweet you were I have to admit I was a little jealous. I actually regretted how much like trash I used to treat you. Believe me, I'm still sorry for that but I'm not jealous anymore. I'm happy for you Naruto."

Naruto didn't know what to say over the speech… what do you say to something like that?

"Um… thanks Sakura. I'm glad that I have your blessing."

"Heh! Like Kakashi-sensei said: You're team is like your family. You have my blessing, his blessing but that still leaves…"

"Augh! Sasuke!"

Sakura giggled at this.

Lunch passed and Kakashi came back, yet Sasuke still hadn't returned. Where was he?

"Naruto" said Kakashi "I think you should go look for Sasuke…"

"I don't think so sensei, he might try to kill me!"

"He's not that bad Naruto" said Kakashi smiling through his mask "Now go and look for him… you little ninja you…"

Naruto went off in the woods, thinking his sensei was acting odd, to look for Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! God, I sound like Sakura. Sasuke! Where did you go?" called out Naruto.

I'm right here you idiot…"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke emerge from behind a tree. "What happened to you?"

"…"

"Say something!"

"How can you be happy with her when there was a person suffering just like you right in front of you?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Naruto… you're alone… I'm alone… why…"

"Maybe the fact that you always called me names and said that you hated me!"

"I never hated you! I… well, I…"

"Well if you never hated me, then why did you always make it seem that way?"

"I was afraid! Don't look at me like that, I was. I was afraid that if I got close to anyone it would jeopardize me and my mission! The truth is… I was alone and I still am. I saw you alone like me and I guess that overtime it kind of formed into an attraction towards you… I guess it was false comfort but, not to me… no…"

"Sasuke I… well it's too late now. Hinata was the first one to ever give me the time of day as an equal. She made me feel important and I do the same for her… I'm not about to give all of that up for you…"

"I understand that… I made a stupid mistake and…"

"But…"

"Huh?"

"That doesn't mean that I still can't be there for you when you feel alone. Kakashi-sensei told me: agnolige them as you would have wanted… that way we'll avoid more neglect and pain. I think that I'm starting to understand what he meant. Your team is like your family and a family is supposed to be there for each other so Sasuke… you're not alone and whenever you need something to hold onto, we're all here for you… and that's not false comfort…"

Sasuke didn't say a word. He walked over to Naruto and stood about and inch away from his face. Naruto stood there… unflinching.

"Thank you… but before we move on and forget about all this, do one last thing for me…"

"What?" asked the blonde.

Sasuke leaned in and gently kissed his teammate, and to his dismay, his teammate actually slightly kissed him back. They pulled apart and in complete silence walked back to the training grounds. Although, the silence wasn't awkward… there was an air of warmth and comfort… And even though no words were said there was absolute closure…

It was another day off and Naruto and Hinata were spending the day together. They were watching the clouds.

"So Naruto…" asked Hinata "How has it been ever since your team found out I was your girlfriend?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei gave us his blessing from the start and Sakura after a while. Heh… even Sasuke gave us his blessing… with some convincing, but it's all good now…"

"I'm glad Naruto… you know, you make me feel really special"

"And you do the same for me…"

_Thank you Hinata_ thought Naruto _and you Kakashi-sensei for setting things straight. It did start out rocky but it looks like life is getting a lot better, and it doesn't matter how much anyone hates me or appears to, I'll never take anyone for granted again…_

Naruto smiled to himself and leaned in to give Hinata a light kiss on the cheek. They cuddled closer and continued looking at the clouds gently floating along the sky…

THE END

S.Z.: Well what did you guys think of this one? I hope it was a good sequel and I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
